Sorrowful sins
by Lynx-N-Boy
Summary: This story used to be on here before but I took it off to annotate it then decided recently it wasn't good enough so I edited it. This story is about a singer and a novolist each changing each other's lives to something more meaningful.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation and I do not profit from these writings.**

**Sorrowful sins**

**Prologue**

Can I keep my hopes down enough to make it through everyday in this slowly darkening world, my eyes aren't adjusting, my heads spinning but at least I know where I am, if I wasn't aware that I am alive I would think this the afterlife.

I am a sinner weither I like it or not

I sin every day, not that you see that

I sin when I walk through those doors

I'm sinning by hiding behind my fake mask

One day I will be punished for my sins. For the ones that lie to my friends. For the ones that lie to my family and for the ones that make up the shell I hide in, then lastly for the sin I brought upon -her-. I walk thought the doors to the studio with that authentic smile on my face but anyone that knows the real me can see the sadness in my eyes. I know why I am sad, it has been the thousands of times a day I wish my life wasn't so boring or wondered if it would hurry up and end, I hate repeating every day knowing that when I lay in my bed...tomorrow is still to come and it just all starts again. I lie to my friends about being happy; I lie and say I am getting along with my family. Why worry about adding any more sins...I'm in hell before I've died.


	2. The Past Makes Your Future? Chapter 1

Chapter one

Shuichi's pov

I open the door to my dull apartment full of light shining in from the small windows that line along a wall of the room. Closing the door behind me I slowly walk up to my bed and collapse on it letting the exhaustion take me over. As I drift off to sleep I hope to dream a dream of peace, happiness and relaxation.

I awaken to the sound of my alarm. I raise my hand and tap down on the button to silence the shrill tone. I wearily walked towards the window, lifting a hand towards the window pane I let out a sigh as I felt the cool sensation of the glass up against my hand. Looking out the window I see birds singing, the sun shining and children laughing. The smiles that decorated their faces would make ice melt. Their happy faces. Sweet smiles of innocence. Peace surrounds them like a protective embrace. They have no idea what lies ahead of them. The children run around in circles chasing each other and hiding. Giggles and playful screams fill the air. The scene before me reminds me of a memory I would rather forget. A memory of my childhood. Before the problems. Before my mind created this fake mask in which I hide myself. It was when my sister was still alive. She was energetic and hyper which reminds people of me. That's why my family despise me. I am the perfect example of my loving sister's personality.

I loved my sister so much, whenever I was upset she would cheer me up. Whenever I was bullied in school she would chase the bullies round the school yard and whenever I had problems she would solve them but then she went…

*Flashback*

"This is your entire fault your sisters gone. It's all your fault. You're to blame. It's your entire fault."

*End flashback*

Those were the words my mother spoke to me the day Maiko died. Those words shocked me like a sting from a bee. I was forever tainted of them words and was brought to believe that it was indeed my fault that she died. After that day my parents threw me out of the house but luckily my aunt took me in. She let me live with her till I was Eighteen then told me I had to start looking after myself and said I needed to be responsible. So I now live by myself in a one room apartment with barely enough money to live off. In my years living with my aunt I had always been depressed. I have been going to work with a mask that deceives my true feelings but not my true nature. I blame myself for her death. I keep thinking that if she had not been using all her remaining time chasing after bullies then she would have never died so early. Everything she did in her life made all the difference to how much time she had left yet she spent all her time looking after me but I think she knew this so why? Why would she spend all her time and last breath on me?

A beeping sound brought me out of my deep thoughts. I pressed the button on the side of my watch. It said 9:30 am which meant that I was supposed to be at work in thirty minutes. I am a lead singer of a band called bad luck; two of my friends are in the band with me. Hiroshi Nakano although I just call him Hiro and Suguru Fujusaki who is the synth player. I think they are the greatest friends anyone can ask for but I lie to them about not being depressed so I don't worry them. I don't like them to worry about me. They do enough of that. Hiro who has been my best friend since high school is a tall brunet with a muscular body but not so much that it looks gross but just enough that he looks a little strong. He has bright blue eyes which narrow when he gets angry. He has always been there for me. If I had to entrust my life to someone it would definitely be him. Suguru Fujusaki I only met when he joined NG productions. He has neck length hair which is coloured a greenish tint. His eyes are dark brown and circular. His personality matches that of Tohma's who just happens to be my boss. He is cousins with Suguru. They are alike in most ways even when they get angry which is something I have witnessed and let me tell you it's not a pretty site. Suguru is a good friend but his personality's mostly serious so his humour is a little cruel. But he is great all the same.

I was startled out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. Twenty guesses who that is. Hiro no doubt. Telling me to get my ass to work. "Hello?" "Oh hi Hiro" "sorry Hiro" "Yeah I will be in soon" "Yeah" "Ok bye". After putting down the phone I started getting ready for work grabbing my orange jumper before I exited the apartment.

I was walking down the concrete path though I had not been paying attention when I bumped into somebody, a solid body colliding with mine. "Oh s-sorry I-I…" when I looked up to apologize I found myself staring into beautiful golden brown eyes that belonged to a handsome stranger. I wasn't ashamed to admit his gaze sent welcome tremors down my spine and for a moment I almost felt that sadness melt away to give room to an excitement.


	3. Days End Too Quickly Chapter 2

_**Second chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation and I do not profit from these writings.**_

The wind blew through the trees surrounding us. I couldn't break my gaze from his beautiful golden brown eyes staring back at mine. "Watch where you're going punk" came the angry tone of his dark voice. "..." I opened my mouth to say something but found I couldn't form the words. The dark stranger brushed passed and walked off out of sight. I couldn't understand why my mouth would not form the words I was going to say but it just wouldn't. It was like I was hypnotized. It felt like I was sucked into the whirls of his eyes.

I had an image of him stuck in my mind all day long; I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind. They stuck in my mind like permanent ink, not that I wanted his image gone, his voice, like honey in my ears, through my mind, my imagination turning it and stroking it like it was silk. I broke from my thoughts to notice the NG building; I walked through the doors like always, coming to a halt at the elevators. Walking in I pressed a button and began the journey up to the sixth floor, resting my back against the metal of the 'tin can' I stood in always uneasy when I rode in these things. As the elevator came to a stop with an almost ironically cheerful pinging noise I stepped out from between the quickly opening doors to walk down the corridor, once again my mind on the mystery man I was tempted to search out, almost tempted. Entering a door several metres down the corridor I found myself in the company of no one, for once being there first even with my interesting meeting.

I sat down at the small table in the empty studio, my mind still tainted of those beautiful strangers' eyes like they are watching me all the time, like they can make everything right again or maybe I am just too hopeful.

"Hey Shuichi" I looked up at Hiro with a small smile on my face and just a fraction of this smile was real, I hadn't even notice him enter the room, I must have been way out of it. Gods knows why but Hiro noticed and gave back a friendly smile of his own. "Good morning Hiro. Fujisaki good morning to you too". I couldn't help but notice they both carried a small smile and they were not looking at each other, actually it looked like they were trying hard not to look at each other. 'Something is definitely up with those two' I thought this just as Hiro glanced across at Fujusaki. Fujusaki gave a small blush barely visible on his white complexion. 'Oh I get it now, heh this will be fun. I haven't said that in a while. Come to think of it I haven't had fun in a while' I shrugged off the thought as our manager and producer came in, just putting down my minor amusement and idea of having fun to having a good night's sleep for once although I knew it wasn't true. "Hey K. What's up Sakano" I cheerfully shouted unaware as to why, as they walked in. "Oh Shuichi your certainly in a hyper mood today" Sakano glanced at Hiro as if to ask what's up with me, I suddenly occurred to me I hadn't been hyper in a while, I don't tend to make a major effort to be happy, no matter how much of a mask I use, again the feeling of hope hit my heart hard. "Ok people get to your places and start composing or I will use my guns on you" our manager K was very controlling and to show he wasn't bluffing cocked his gun and held it to Fujusaki's forehead. I quickly got behind my mike while Hiro got his guitar and Fujusaki was already behind his keyboard. K put away his gun and sat down on one of the hard studio chairs next to Sakano who was nervously shaking as always, I could have sworn he was about to spontaneously combust. With a count of three we started recording our first song of the day.

It had been a long day full of composing, recording and singing. It was now eight a clock at night which meant I would probably go to bed without dinner again and sleep over the alarm as always. That stranger still decorated my mind with his golden eyes and blonde hair. 'Who was that guy anyway' was all I could think on the way home 'he must have been American like K for him to have such light hair and golden eyes'. Right now all I could think was 'will I see him again' and 'do I really wanna see him again'. "Damn I'm confused" saying this aloud gave me more realizations then I had hoped for. I do want to see him again don't I? He was so cool and handsome and tall.

I shook my head of any thoughts as I entered my apartment, for once not even noticing the dim feelings that accompany being 'home', I went straight to the bathroom, shedding clothes as I went and not caring to pick them up as I entered the shower, letting the now warm water run over my back and hair, I was so deep in thought I accidently washed my hair twice but again as usual didn't care, a while later found me tiredly but determined as I curled up on the cheap couch by a small TV set, watching a cartoon channel, a repeat as usual but still. I could have sat here for hours just day dreaming about the handsome stranger from this morning but knew it would do me no good, I actually laughed quietly at a part to the cartoon, only quietly for I still felt the longing, the sadness, the pain creep up on me like it had been waiting to drag me back to hell, to my memories. So without any complains I turned off my TV and crawled into bed, already in pj's, pulling my covers up to my neck and closing my eyes. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was 'I want to see him again'.


	4. In The Dark And Alone Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I do not own gravitation and I do not profit from these writings.**

Warning: There will be hints of shounen-ai (yaoi) in this chapter so I am WARNING you just encase you don't like.

Other warnings: there is bad language in this chapter and I am not sure if it passes the rating I put for the story, but I hope it doesn't.

On with the fic...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

All night I dream of him or when I'm awake I cannot stop thinking of him, the stranger I bumped into on the street and his golden brown eyes. 'Damn that guy cursed me'. Sighing I sit up in my bed hugging the sheets to my chest from the cold. "It must be really cold outside" I slid off the bed vaguely aware of the cold floor beneath my bare feet. I started thinking about the insanity of being this infatuated with a man I didn't even know, with a man I had only met once and hadn't even spoken to. How can someone love from just a glance? Barring romance movies this seemed pretty darn out of order to him.

After getting up I went and got dressed in my beige shorts, orange hoodie and white/grey trainers I walked out the door carefully shutting it behind me and locking it then turning and walking to go my way to work. Then my thoughts flung back to him, like a boomerang it just kept coming back, the stranger, oh how he torments me even in the waking hours. I wonder if he has this affect on the women he knows. What the hell am I thinking, I am not a girl...I should not be having my dreams filled with him, especially after just meeting him. Then a thought struck me, one I did not like at all 'am I gay?!' no I could not be gay come on I mean it's me I can't of all people be gay, can I?

Maybe I am gay. Maybe I am not. 'Argh why is life so god damn fucking hard' Time for dramatics, I've only been contemplating being gay five minutes and I already feel depressed again. Reaching the **NG** building I scurried into the elevator and hit the button to make my way up to the sixth floor. As the doors slid open I came face to face with an angry K who dragged me out of the elevator and pulled a gun to my head. "K...h..he..hey" I was more worried about that gun then that angry look on his face which was a complete 'Run for your fucking lives' look but with a gun in your face there is not much I could really do about the running part. "Your late Shindou-san" K's deep voice bellowed through my ears. He dragged me all the way into the studio and let me go then he started talking about getting work done or else get holes blown in you. So me and everyone else (who were all already there) started working on our new album which had to be released in less than two weeks.

It had been another long day and I was completely exhausted. Walking down the concrete path which I noted was the same as the one where I saw _him_ I barely registered the footsteps behind me. I could not believe K almost shot me...AGAIN!....I sigh softly and mentally remind myself to talk to Tohma Seguchi about the sanity of our manager next time I go to work, since I would rather not end my career early because I got shot for showing up late, again.

Suddenly a new painful twist to my already fragile mind, One minute I was thinking about work and the next thing I was being dragged into an alley with a hand over my mouth and scrawny hands clutching my throat. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark alley I started to panic. My heart was beating a thousand beats per minute and my mind was reeling on all the possibilities of what might happen. Could I have been mistaken for a girl again and had been grabbed for that purpose or was this something I had specifically done because I don't remember wronging anyone at all especially recently.

The hand on my mouth moved away but the one on my throat tightened making me squirm. I tried to scream out but couldn't. Yet again my voice had failed me. The hand on my neck was painfully tight and they were all standing there snickering like they were enjoying my pain and my fear. The man gripping my neck raised his hand and I knew what was coming. The hand came down hard on my face, the pain searing through my cheek leaving a stinging red mark. Blood ran down my chin as I realised I had bit my lip to stop from screaming out, harder than I thought. I held onto the alley wall for support so I would not fall over in my dizzy state, the slap and lack of oxygen just now having me almost fainting.

The next thing I heard was enough to make me burst into tears, "Hold him still" I heard one of the men say this which caused my panic to rise higher and tears to form in my eyes but not spill out. What was he going to do? Was he going to kill me? I did not get to think anymore as two pairs of hands gripped my arms and one of the men started giving me a series of painful blows to the head with his open hand. It hurt like hell and although I struggled and yelled at each excruciating blow I could not save myself. By this point the tears formed at my eyes had begun to roll down my cheeks. I felt as though I was about to die, slipping off into the world of the dead and never return. As much as I had wished for death each day of my existence, this isn't how I wanted to go. All reasoning washed away when I thought 'I deserve this, I have sinned in my life, lied to people considered my friends, done nothing worth showing and this is my punishment. I was about ready to welcome my oncoming fate when a familiar voice was heard from the entrance to the alley way, direct and meaning business:

"Let the kid go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. White Knight Is Too Cliched' Chapter 4

**Sorrowful sins**

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation and I do not profit from these writings.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was about ready to welcome my oncoming fate when a familiar voice was heard from the entrance to the alley way, direct and meaning business:

"Let the kid go"

**Chapter 4**

That voice, I could have smiled but I wasn't too sure I wanted to be saved by him, to let him see how weak I am, how pathetic I am. "I said let the kid go or did you dick shits not hear me" his voice wasn't entirely angry, just seemed cocky, controlling and very uncaring, the little bit of hope that surrounded my heart when I had recently though of the stranger vanished all of a sudden, leaving behind disappointment once more.

"Who are you to give orders, this kid is nothing to do with you" this came from The biggest attacker that I presumed was in charge, most of the hits had been from him, I had my head bent down a bit as I was too tired to try to lift it, not really wanting to meet the eyes of the man that had been so much on my mind, noticing in this position that the 'boss' of this little gang now had some dried blood on his knuckles along with what I'm sure was one of my hairs tangled around his cheap golden ring.

"The fuck he isn't, he's my younger cousin you fucked up moron" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and I could just about see his face with an annoyed glare, obviously this had ruined his evening making me mentally snort at the irony. My vision is getting dimmer, I'm really tired, and I can feel pain spread of my stomach, face, neck and shoulders where as my mouth felt numb.

The hands gripping my arms moved letting my battered body fall to the ground limp, I didn't have the energy let alone the will to get back up or even shift to see my blessed -saviour-. The group of men hadn't moved but I heard scuffling, a few fists hitting flesh and for a split second worried who would win the fight. Then there was only silence until my whole world went black and I drifted into an unconscious state. The last thing I heard was that sounded like muttering of the stranger then someone crouching next to me and after a moment that lasted way too long I felt a finger running across my cheek, wiping away some of my earlier tears.

When I came too my head was throbbing, my whole body ached and after I passed out last night I realised I didn't know where I was, but it didn't feel like the alleyway ground I had blacked out on. Opening my eyes I am greeted with an unfamiliar room, knowing it to not be my own. I sat up on an unfamiliar couch with a blanket over me. I tried to get up but jolts of pain shot up my body causing me to sit back down again, giving a long cry of pain.

"You should stay sitting down you are going to be sore a while" I know that voice. I struggled to find my words. "W..w...who a..re you?" my voice coming out raspy and painfully affecting my throat.

"Heh, and here I was thinking the first thing you would ask was 'Where am I?'" I looked over from my sitting position on the couch to see him sitting in an armchair several feet away with a cigarette in hand and glasses covering those eyes I so loved to see.

"Well where am I anyway" I asked. "You're at my place, I brought you here and let you rest on my couch, don't get any blood on it" this took me back a bit, that cheeky little....I didn't continue my line of thought as sudden memories shot through my mind making me gasp.

"The last thing I remember was hearing a fight and s-someone kneeling beside me, what h-happened?" I dreaded the answer but all the same I needed to know.

"I beat the crap out of them in short" his answer was kind of blunt as though he is not ashamed of beating someone up then leaving them there, though his behaviour so far makes that unsurprising to me really.

"Um..." Not knowing his name made thanking him for saving me rather hard at the time so I opted for just silence or hoping he would kind of catch on to my problem.

"Eiri Yuki, my names Eiri Yuki" he stated. "Oh well thank you Yuki-san for....saving me" a blush crept its way onto my face as I trailed off from speaking realising he had seen me so vulnerable and had held me, brought me here in his arms , I felt embarrassed as well in front of the object of my recent dreams and fantasies.

"So you can stay here till your ok to walk without too much trouble and then you can go" He says it so casually. Like he didn't care that I had no way of getting home, not knowing this area. "Oh um thank you Yuki-san, By the way my name is Shuichi Shindou" I cannot control this damn blush, my face heating up so much. I already know he had noticed but just hope he doesn't ask why. "So can you walk yet brat?" his harsh words hit me like a stone. He already wanted me gone, was I a burden to him, I guess so, I feel like that to everyone.

"Hey what happened to little niceties, I'm in shock here..." I kind of shouted this and I should not have been saying that after he helped me and all but I could not help it he just went and said that and I felt all pissed for some reason, maybe because I really knew he didn't want me here, I had just made trouble for him and he wanted me gone quickly.

"What? Do you have a problem with that brat?" he smirked at me and gave a little hand gesture towards the door, "You know where the door is".

"Fine....bastard" the last word muttered under my breath. With that I got up and although I had pain shooting through every joint I managed to walk to the door. Opening it I turned around the pain visible on my face and said "I don't need help from an arrogant ass like you!" I walked out slamming the door behind me and walked into a nearby elevator. Once inside I slumped against the wall holding the little back wall railing for support, my arms being the only part of my not screaming to go back to sleep, despite the pain and the bruises that formed up near my shoulders.

Struggling to get home I managed to stop at coffee shops or benches along the way to rest but eventually managed to get back in one piece no less. Once home I collapsed on the bed with tears fresh at my eyes and fell into a painful deep slumber which was sure to be full of the man I Can't seem to forget, my hateful saviour, that bastard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Blaming The Computer Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation and I do not profit from these writings.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter five**

**Yuki's pov**

Sitting at my computer I couldn't concentrate, I sat on my black leather recliner staring at the white document page with the cursor blinking rapidly, I would have glared at it if it wasn't for the fact I was too distracted. My brain was just not working lately, wait this started a couple of days ago when ... when... I met that brat. Damn brat, I took a swig of my warm beer screwing up my face in disgust then stalking off to the kitchen to grab another beer, cold from the fridge. I noticed I had left the TV on which was currently displaying a band playing at a club house tonight, usually I wouldn't care less, no matter how much Tohma tried to involve me but it was when I realised that the picture off the band had a very familiar face included.

It was that punk brat I helped. Damn he's in a band; this damn cute looking brat was in a band?! Yes Eiri Yuki the famous author thinks this 'damn brat' is cute although he would never admit this. He does have a reputation to uphold you know. Looking back at the blank screen the still blinking cursor was not moving, was it mocking him. "Damn, you are mocking me aren't you"? Stupid cursor. "Please just let me get some work done, Make me write something, a chapter at least". Yes now he was begging, to who he didn't know. He had a deadline that needed him to hand in a full manuscript in four weeks and he had barely done half the book. All he could think of was that stupid punk, the way he had shouted at him, slammed the door like any other woman that he had blown off, like a sensitive kid even. Shit he was not going to finish in time and his editor was going to be nagging him like hell, as if she didn't do that enough already.

Two hours later he still hadn't wrote anything. Oh boy was he not a happy man right now. He was desperate to get some work done. So he did what any grown man did when they were desperate. Yell at the screen and whack it gently over the top of the screen, growling when nothing but silence was his reply. "To hell with this!" he sat there not moving for a while, trying to relax in hopes of receiving some inspiration.

His thoughts quickly sped back to the pink haired singer whom he had taken an interest in. His amethyst coloured eyes and that beautiful smile and his oh so slender body. Just thinking of him made Yuki's lips twitch into smirk. Yuki was promising himself he would not start an infatuation with the young singer. He needed to stop thinking of him, the way his pink lips turned into a pout, the way his precious amethyst eyes glared at him even though his glare just made him look even more cute and...'Damn it he is tormenting me, that damn brat and he isn't even here'.

I can still remember his hurt expression from the other day when he went storming out my apartment. He had got up after my little insult and went into one, just like a woman but he knew this was a younger man, not female at all, except for his slender body of course. I guess he has a female's emotional drive. He must be really sensitive. Huh like I care. He is just a stupid singer, so to get my mind of said singer I decided to go for a walk which ended up at the cake shop on the high street. Even though many people don't think it I have a really sweet tooth. So this cake shop is an ideal place to go to after a walk and doing lots of confusing not to mention agitating thinking.

Sitting down I ordered my favourite strawberry cheese cake, eating my treat with a drink of black coffee I came across a disturbing thought, of course this thought consisted of that damn singer. It was him eating damn strawberry cake with bits of the cream clinging stubbornly to his chin. That thought just made me want to lick that cream right of his skin while running a hand through his bright pink hair and...'Ok that's enough of that'.

This is disturbing, moments ago I was calling him cute, the other day I wanted him out of my apartment, wanted nothing more to do with him and now I am saying he's attractive and I want to do.....things to him, what the hell?. The waitress came over and took my plate and coffee cup "would you like anything else sir" she questioned. "Yeah another black coffee" I would have said 'and make it quick' but I thought I better sit thinking for a bit longer. She came back with my coffee and waltzed of to serve someone else. I started drinking my coffee and who should come round the corner but that damned annoying brat 'Shuichi Shindou, of course he would, my day wouldn't be complete without extra addition to my already started mental breakdown' I scowled to myself, noting how as much as I wanted my thoughts to be sarcastic, they were more hopeful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Hiding The Truth With Cake Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation and I do not profit from these writings.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter six**

**Shuichi's pov**

Wearily walking down the street I thought of him again, this was now a common and daily happening. 'Damn that bastard for being so god damn irresistible'. Every second of the day he is on my mind even when I sleep or sing, which is supposed to steer any thoughts away. Even though I hate his guts he is still dented in to my thoughts like a tire track in mud. No matter if my thoughts are good or bad he is still in them. 'Can't I go one day without him on my mind'? Surprisingly the attack had not really left much of an impact on my mind, yet he knew that wasn't normal. Yes he was still in pain but he tried not to let it affect his work, his day his life in general.

"Hey Shuichi, your early" came Hiro's worried voice, he had been immensely worried since the few days before when Shuichi came in with bruises over his neck and face, he had say he got into a bar fight and lost as an excuse but his friend knew better.

"Yes I agree usually you show up late what's wrong Mr. Shindou?" this came from a formal Fujusaki who was quite close to Hiro now I mention it he was smiling which is rare for Suguru. "Hey guy's I just umm... 'couldn't get that blonde bastard out of my mind so I needed to keep busy' ...I was bored" 'good save, goal for me'. I said this all the while putting a hand on the back of my head laughing until a pain shot through my jaw and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. "Huh, something wrong Shuichi" Asked a concerned Hiro. "I'm fine... I just...remembered something is all...see ya" with that I ran off in the direction of the exit, not knowing what else to say, having felt a creeping shadow feeling over my mind, my heart. I ran because I knew I would have been cornered, I know I wouldn't have been able to handle talking about it, I would have broken down. So I was currently looking for somewhere along the street, the same street where the NG building was mind you and instantly felt relieved seeing a cake shop on the corner.

'Damn that was close; maybe I should just buy myself makeup to cover these bruises up'. I usually drown my sorrows in strawberry pokey or bury my self in a pile of my favourite cakes and magazines but right now this little cafe would do. That was when I saw **him**. He was outside the cake shop at one of the tables with a drink sipping it preciously like you only imagine an angel would but he is _no_ angel. He didn't seem to even notice the girl's swooning over him from a distance or the guy's jealously glaring at him. Either that or he was choosing to ignore them.

With the train of thought I was stuck in I didn't register the blinding pain searing through my side and a little in my jaw, skull and wrists. Then I remembered how angry I was with him for being such a jerk to me at his place. I worked my way over to the table opposite him trying hard to completely ignore his presence but not doing a very good job at it, my eyes showing a half hearted glare since I wasn't very hateful and had a lousy poker face.

"Still sulking brat" Through all my concentration to ignore him, the blonde getting up and walking to stand next to me went unnoticed so when he spoke I was surprised enough to jump, wincing at the sudden pain. "Hey I have a right to sulk so if you don't mind I am going to eat my cake in peace". I felt smug about my remark. I was slightly smiling but due to the pain of my jaw I only managed a small barely noticeable smile. But he thought hopefully that the blonde noticed. "Cake? What cake you moron?".

"Huh, um...I...uh...there was...I was...I uh..." I could have died in embarrassment, so much for my smug comment. I am so stupid sometimes, I mean who forgets to buy a cake then says they have one they can eat, and that is just idiotic. I swear that the colour of my face matched that of a bright red cherry. Almost as bright as my bubble gum pink hair.

It was Yuki's turn to smirk "Don't be embarrassed I thought it was kind of adorable until your earlier whining brought me back to reality" the biting comment made me frown before shaking her my head, again despite the pain.

"What, adorable...r..really" My blush darkened at his comment, as I quickly focused on his nicer words rather than the insult. At this point I was darn well confused. Is this guy all there? I can't tell if this guy is coming or going, damn he is confusing me. I was going to go insane if he kept confusing me like this, I can not understand him. But why was I blushing more after his comment, maybe I am gay after all but that didn't mean I was going to sit here and listen to his bloody foul comments.

Trying to get up my side had other ideas and went into sudden shocks of pain. Wincing again I squeezed my eyes closed waiting for the pain to subside. Then Yuki started to talk sounding concerned like Hiro had been doing all week. Maybe if I got to know Yuki a bit better he might turn out to be really nice, 'Yeah right!'. "Brat, you ok?, It's a stupid idea to be out with those bruises you know". "Well I couldn't worry everyone at work so I had to go in" was my reply. Then he had a look on his face that seemed like he was concentrating until he asked "Get in the car brat" his gruff voice made me feel shivers run up my spine but I understood he was concerned no matter how much he tried to hide it, I looked to the car his hand motioned to and simply answered "o...ok".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. End Of A Broken Mind Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation and I do not profit from these writings.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

(NO one's pov specifically)

Both Yuki and Shuichi sat in the red Ferrari, strapping themselves in then the roar of the engine was heard as Yuki started the car. The drive to the apartment was done in silence, neither speaking for lack of anything to say, both not wanting to spoil this, Yuki not wanting Shuichi to get into dramatics again and Shuichi not wanting to get Eiri angry.

Upon entering Yuki's apartment Shuichi was stunned by all the space the apartment held, not to mention the expensive paintings, plasma TV, leather couch and nicely but plainly painted walls. Shuichi stood in the doorway just admiring the place, not having had much of a chance when he was last here due to the shock and pain he was in so when Yuki's deep voice cut through his thoughts he again jumped a bit but managed to hold in the pained whine. "Hey brat you gonna sit or not?".

"Hey I am not a brat, I am a-" He started but was interrupted. "I don't care just sit or stand, make your mind up" The novelist cut in. Sitting down Shuichi accepted a cup of coffee brewed by Eiri quickly. Drinking from it he started to think back to what had made him come here in the first place. 'He said I was adorable, but he has been such an ass to me, why would he be concerned,....he did save me but he seemed so annoyed with dealing with me, oh I'm confused'.

"Yuki...why did you want me to come here?" Shuichi was curious; In fact he was sure if he knew why Yuki thought he was adorable then he could answer his own questions somehow. God knows how! But somehow. Yuki began to think just why he had said to the annoying brat of a singer to come here, he had no idea himself which was agitating to the novelist. Placing his cup on the table Shuichi began to turn round to face the grumpy author when Yuki caught his wrists in his hands gently. Suddenly Shuichi was on his back on the couch with Yuki straddling his hips; while his wrists are pinned above his head on couch. "Yu...Yuki" Was all Shuichi managed to say in a frightened panic before Yuki caught his lips with his own in an almost rough kiss.

After the attack not only a week ago he was sure when those hands grabbed at his wrists that it was going to be a repeat, his mind already supplying him with the memory of cold, clammy hands gripping his upper arms, a dirty, callused hand wrapping around his slim throat and before he could continue in his own personal hell he felt warm lips on his, a bit more aggressive than he would have liked at this minute but when the chocking feeling drifted away and the imaginary hands where no longer gripping at his through and upper arms he started to realise what was happening, he was being kissed.

The singer was shocked to say the least, But something told him this was right and he did like it, he liked the feel of Eiri's hands letting go of his wrists to run down his arms slowly, almost in a caress. He closed his eyes slowly enjoying the feeling of the older man's lips on his own. Something wet started probing his lips, he realised it was Yuki's tongue seeking entrance and blushed crimson, still not entirely sure what to do about all this. The younger man opened his lips slowly to let the probing tongue in and when he did he was in heaven, Shuichi moaned in to the kiss, loving everything about it, the feel of his tongue, the light clash of teeth from Shuichi's inexperience and even the weight of the older man on him. The novelist's hands left the singers arms when he felt the boy was comfortable with the kiss and travelled down his small frame to stop at his waist. Every time the boy moaned or made some sort of noise in to the kiss Yuki felt aroused. 'I don't think I will be able to stop myself from taking him here and now if he keeps that up'. Eiri's tongue moved in an unknown dance with Shuichi's while sounds of encouragement and pleasure mingled in the air. Hands groped, Fingers teased and bodies rubbed. Lust filled glances were swapped as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Yuki, why?" Were the first words to leave Shuichi's mouth, surprising the author who was expecting to be asked where the bedroom was at this point, he calmed slightly, looking at him almost heatedly but confused all the same.

"I don't...know" Was all Yuki could reply, his eyes closing for a moment before he opened his eyes with a more confident expression.

"..." Shuichi only gave him silence as he watched the novelist. "You damn brat" Yuki wore another one of his smirks on those gorgeous lips.

"Hey what did I do?" The younger of the two defended himself but was all in vain as Yuki was teasing him though he had yet to comprehend this. "Shut up brat" at this Yuki leaned over and brought his lips to Shuichi's once again but this time the kiss was a lot longer and both felt reluctant to stop. Let's just say their day was not uneventful. But poor Shuichi did not get back to work till the next day thanks to a certain golden eyed author.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
